Hate: Viral Emotions
by stupidweeaboo
Summary: 10 years ago a mass murder occured in Konoha, killing many shinobi and completely wiping out the Haruno clan. Now, 12 years old, the last survivor graduates from the academy and meets up with her new team, 7, and frequently late teacher, Uchiha Obito.
1. Enter: The Devil Duo!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I DO own this alterante universe.

Warnings: Yaoi, shounen ai, rape, cursing, abuse and similar adult content not fit for young readers in this story. Don't like, don't read. Also, extreme OOC-ness, but that's too be expected in an alterante universe.

LOVELYDUCKIESSWIMINPONDSANDQUACKLIKESINGINGDAFFODILS

It was the middle of the day in Konoha, and the streets were busy with adults while all the children were at the academy or in school. THe Hokage Monument that showed the four greatest ninja's of Konoha was the pride of the village. Well, it used to be. There were swirls, runny noses, eye-glasses, and moustaches painted on all three of them, the only one untouched was the fourth. The main suspect? A certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed student.

Infact, they were there right now, just starting on giving the Fourth a makeover with some semi-permanent paint. Namely, and eyepatch and lipstick. This person wore a dark orange, long-sleeved shirt with a black stripe going across the middle and black shorts that stopped just above the knee. This person was...

"Yamanaka Ino!" She stopped and turned to look down at the disturbance, a young brunette male with a spiky ponytail. She grinned impishly.

"Did someone say my name?"she called back, still slathering red paint on the Fourth's lips. The boy growled and shook his fist at her.

"You get down here right now! Or else!"

"Or else what?"she snapped back irritably. She hated that bossy know-it-all, always getting in her way.

"I'll show you what..."he muttered, a dangerous glint in his eye. He growled and turned around, walking back the way he came.

"Can't anyone take a joke around here?" Ino cried out, looking over her shoulder in a panic. Of all the people to send after her, it just HAD to be him. Maybe she should've stopped after the 'mascara' and restrained herself from writing 'The Fourth is Gay'. Maybe.

"Ino-san!" Ino scowled slightly. Damn Shikamaru! Why'd he have to go tattle to Naruto? She glanced around for a place to hide when suddenly a net flew out of nowhere and snagged her.

"Wah!" she tripped and fell, getting even more tangled up.

"You okay?" She looked up to see a boy with similar blonde hair staring down at her, his fore-finger resting on his lip and concern shining in his azure eyes.

"Er... yeah,"she grunted and fought against the net. A wicked smile spread across his face,"Good." He grabbed the net and started to drag her back to class.

"Watch it!"she yelped. He just gave her the look. She swore under her breath. Like she really NEEDED to get lectured by someone 2 inches shorter than her. She snickered quietly to herself. Uzumaki had always been kind of touchy about his height. He opened his mouth so he could reprimand her as they headed back to class, but she interrupted him rudely,

"Oi, Chibi- think we can skip out on the guilt trip this time?" He sent her another 'look' and she glared back.

"Ino-san, care to tell me why you were tagging the Monument? Or why you happen to think my dad is a homosexual?"

"I thought it'd be funny! And what are you, some Homophobe?" she bit back in her defense. Naruto rolled his eyes and jerked the net a little harder than necessary. He didn't really have a problem, he just knew his dad wasn't. After all, it wasn't nice to spread rumours like that, especially if it wasn't true.

"Don't avoid the questions, Ino-san. You're going to have to clean that up-"

"Fine, I'll clean it up," Ino smirked. "So you're going to let me go then?"

"-AFTER class," he finished, giving her a smug smile.

"Damn." And she had been hoping she could ditch the rest of the day. The rest of the trip was filled by a long lecture of how the Hokages were to be respected and she was supposed to be in class and how Ino was being irresponsible and blah blah blah... Sometimes she just wished he would cut that whole 'holier-than-thou' act.

ILIKETOMOVEITMOVEITILIKETOMOVEITMOVEITYOULIKETOMOVEITMOVEIT

"We're going to have a pop quiz!" Iruka announced on her arrival. Naruto cut the net and Ino clambered out, looking crabby. First she got dragged half-war across the village and her ears talked off, and now THIS? Ino groaned. Stupid Iruka-sensei!

"Excuse me?" Iruka gave her an incredulous look and Ino paled slightly. Crap, did she say that outloud?

"Yes, you did," Iruka frowned at her. "And since you seem so eager you can go first!"

She hissed under her breath as Iruka motioned for everyone to line up, with Ino at the front. Behind her was Naruto, with his red vest, black shirt and khaki pants. The others in line were a fidgety looking boy with striking black hair and eyes, a long-sleeved, dark blue shirt adorned with the Uchiha symbol, and white shorts. He was handsome, but he was more of the 'look-but-don't-touch' sort of guy. No sane girl wanted to be involved with a 'fraidy-cat like Uchiha Sasuke.

Then there was a moody girl with white eyes, and that crazy dog guy who only talked to himself and his dog, and that one guy with the sunglasses and white coat who always tried to grope girls. Damn bug-freak, pervert. And that annoying romance-freak, her sort-of-friend Shikamaru, and the lazy fat-ass who ate alot and talked too much. Also one of her sort-of-friends, Chouji. The only reason she had to deal with them was because her good-for-nothing parents were trying to recreate their damn Shika-Ino-Chou trio. Stupid parents. But last in line was her only REAL friend. The elusive, dangerous, untouchable- Haruno Sakura.

She had her own fanclub, was extremely popular, and had BOTH genders sending her love letters almost everyday. Her hair was naturally pink, or so she had heard, but she had put dark purple streaks through it and tied it back in a low hanging pontytail, opposed to Ino's short blonde hair that was cropped just below her ears. She wore fish net on her arms and legs and a sleeveless, violet, one-piece dress that stopped at her midthigh. Her eyes were a jaded, emerald green and she always wore black eyeliner. She tended to be violent and rude, but she was beautiful and rebellious. Yes, if you couldn't tell already, Ino was jealous. But that didn't mean they weren't friends. She grinned to herself. All that really mattered was that Sakura could cause hell if she wanted to, and Ino liked making havoc. Alot.

"Yamanaka Ino." She stepped forward and brought her hands together in the hand-seal, 'Ram'.

"Henge!" A duplicate of Iruka appeared in a cloud of smoke. He nodded and checked her name off as she dispelled it and walked back to her place.

"Uzumaki Naruto." The blonde came to the front.

"Henge!" Another cloud of smoke, and a perfect replica of Iruka. He nodded once more.

"Uchiha Sasuke." The raven haired boy shook slightly played with his hands, timidly making his way to the front.

"He- henge!" A more or less similar version of their teacher appeared. Iruka winced slightly, this had not gone unnoticed by the 'Iruka' infront of him, and checked his name off as well. Sasuke dispelled the jutsu, looking completely dispaired and walked off to his spot where Naruto was waiting for him. He patted his friend on the back and fed him a few soothing words to calm him down. A few more names, then it was time for the last person in line. Iruka narrowed his eyes and reluctantly called out her name.

"Haruno Sakura." Sakura grinned maliciously, Iruka shivered at this point, and STOMPED forward.

"Henge!" The smoke cleared and in Sakura's place was... a dolphin? The clas broke out laughing. A dolphin with a scar across it's nose and Iruka's pontyail flapped it's fins playfully and wiggled on the floor. Iruka turned bright red with embarrasment and anger.

"Haruno-san!" She dispelled the jutsu and stared at him coolly.

"What? You asked me to turn into iruka,"she sneered. The class quieted with a glare from their teacher. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Deep breaths... deep breaths... they're only children...

"Haruno-san, see me after class. You, too, Yamanaka-san." They both rolled their eyes and Sakura flipped him off. Iruka's eye twitched violently. Deep breaths... it's illegal to kill students... He tried to compose himself the best he could and cleared his throat to make an announcement.

"The final exam will be tomorrow, so I hope you'll all be prepared." They all shifted in their seats, watching the clock and waiting for it to ring.

Brrring!  
"Class dismissed!" Everyone clambered out eagerly, but Ino and Sakura lingered in their seats, Ino making funny faces at him and Sakura shooting him a death-glare. Iruka sighed. Whatever happened to the kunoichi of the old days? He got out two buckets and sponges and escorted them out the door.

"Yamanaka-san, you need to clean the Hokage monument. Your friend Haruno-san can help you." Sakura shrugged and walked off with Ino and Iruka in tow. He needed to supervise them so they didn't run off. That girl... Iruka frowned worriedly. She had alot of talent, but with the same amount of attitued to go with it. She was a good ninja, despite being dead-last in class.

"Haruno-san?" She turned her head slightly.

"You ARE going to take the final exam aren't you?"

She didn't answer and Iruka stared at her frustratedly.

"It's not optional, you know."

"It never is, is it?"she replied in dry humour. He sighed.

"So are you?"

Sakura grunted in reply, and he could only hope it was a 'yes'.

THISISTHEENDOFTHECHAPTERSOSTOPREADINGANDREVIEWDAMMIT

Author's Note: YES! I'M FINIIIIIIIIIIIIISHED! WHOO HOO! cough sorry about that. Anyways, this is my first new ficcy, so don't COMPLETELY bastardize my fic, ok? I know I'm not good- but what do you expect from an eighth grader? pause Wait, don't answer that. Anyways, R&R or whatever. You could always just NOT read and leave a review anyways, or read but don't review. Although I'd rather like the reviews. I need at least 10 to post my new chapter, ok?

Next Up: Cooking Class with Naruto and Sasuke!


	2. Cooking Fun

_A/N: Since my crazy friend noticed I had this fic up and never updated it, I decided to grace you with a new chapter of this crappy story. Yay, two updates in one day. Enjoy. Oh, and this is sort of a filler chapter before major angst, so that's why it's so useless to the plot and fluffy._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This universe ish MINE.**

* * *

"Ne, Sasuke-kun! Let's make bento for tomorrow!" Naruto eagely dragged a bewildered Sasuke into his house. A little too eagerly, as he almost forgot to take off his shoes.

"Don't forget your shoes," Sasuke reminded the other boy, slipping off his shinobi sandals.

"Ah, right!" He blushed sheepishly and kicked them off hurriedly near the door.

"Come on!" He darted inside the kitchen to prepare. Sasuke sweatdropped, hearing various thumps and clattering from the kitchen. He poked his head inside the doorway to see what was going on.

"Eh?" Naruto was wearing an apron, but that wasn't the problem. It was yellow. And... frilly. He shuddered slightly and stepped inside cautiously.

"Ano, Naruto-kun?" The blonde turned around.

"Hai?"

"I can't cook that well." He stared at Sasuke like he had grown a second head then ducked under the counter. Awkward...

But he wasn't TOO embarrassed about that, though. Only girls were supposed to know how to cook well. Er... Naruto was an exception. Naruto 'hmm'ed and a hand appeared, throwing a - thankfully - white and unfrilled apron at his friend.

"Nonsense, it'll be fun!" He popped up from under the counter and pulled out a rice cooker with him. He set it down carefully, then clasped his hands together in excitement. "Ooh! We can make EACH OTHER'S bento. I'll make yours, and you'll make mine!" He cheered at the 'ingeniousness' of his idea, rambling unintelligibly as he pulled out various utensils such as a large wok and a rolling mat. Sasuke could only make out a few words, but he distinctly heard 'kawaii' several times.

Sasuke made a face. Naruto was kind of weird sometimes. Especially when it came to food. He shivered slightly, remember when he had asked Naruto if he wanted to go to Ichiraku's after school once. It was not a pleasant experience, and ended up with Naruto fixing them lunch instead of 'those-oily-squishy-noodles-you-call-food.'

"Ano, I don't think that would be a good idea," he scratched the side of his face worriedly. "I don't know HOW to cook."

The blonde looked thoughtful for a moment as he opened up a bag of rice. "I'll just have to teach you then," he beamed happily and ushered Sasuke into the kitchen.

"Oh, I almost forgot," he pulled out a handkerchief and tied it over his hair. Sasuke tied his apron on, eyeing the handkerchief with some suspicion.

"Is that pink?" He asked warily. Naruto shook his head and started measuring rice into the cooker.

"It's not PINK, it's LIGHT RED," he corrected distractedly. "Now pay attention, if you don't put in enough water, your rice will BURN!" He wrinkled his nose distastefully, as if burning rice was possibly the worst crime in the world.

Sasuke sighed and watched him move about the kitchen. Let the lesson begin...

Arashi walked home tiredly after a long day of 'hard work'. Specifically, signing crap. He wrung his hands sorely. Between paperwork, meetings, and all the other daily duties that the Hokage position entailed, he hadn't had much time to see his son lately. That would have to be his top priority when he got home; rest would come second. But as he was nearing the Kazama household (Naruto used his mother's family name), he suddenly noticed the smoke billowing out the kitchen window.

"What in the world?" Naruto never burnt anything before. Was he in trouble? He walked inside and hurriedly took off his shoes. Maybe it was nothing really.

"Tadaima!"

"Okay, Sasuke-kun, now you try," Naruto passed Sasuke the wok after demonstrating. "You can fry the tempura while I make your sushi, ne?"

Sasuke nodded and took hold of it, trying to watch it carefully. What color were they supposed to be when they were done? He noticed the sun going down outside and glanced at the clock worriedly. It was getting late. He should probably be getting home soon. He turned to Naruto to tell him.

"Naru-"

"Oh my god! Sasuke!" He rushed over. "You're burning the tempura!"

Sasuke looked down and let go of the wok.

"I told you I couldn't cook!" He panicked. Naruto smacked his own forhead in exasperation and pointed to the sink with his free hand.

"Just turn off the heat and run it under some cold water or something!" He coughed a little and got out a towel to wave the smoke out the window. Feeling guilty and useless, Sasuke obediently followed through with his instructions, not wanting to disappoint him again.

"Tadaima!" Naruto perked up slightly and rolled the towel up under his arm.

"Okaeri," he chirped back cheerfully, walking out to meet them halfway. Arashi smiled, feeling relieved. Good, he wasn't burnt to a crisp.

"Oi, Naru-chan! Are you losing your touch?" Naruto scowled playfully.

"Are you kidding me? With talent such as mine, I'm practically cursed." Arashi rolled his eyes and snatched the handkerchief off his head.

"Right," he smirked. Naruto pouted indignantly.

"Give it back!" He reached it for it, cursing his short stature.

"I'll give it back," the Yondaime smirked evilly. "When you admit it's pink."

"It's light red!" Naruto crossed his arms and gave him an annoyed stare. The Yellow Flash merely laughed and ruffled his hair before tossing the offending cloth back to him. He readjusted it sulkily while Arashi glanced over at the smoke.

"So what happened?" A raven-haired boy covered in rice and tempura batter trudged out of the kitchen.

"I burned the tempura..." he murmured guiltily, shuffling his feet. Suddenly, the hardwood floors looked very interesting. He studied it, trying to avoid looking up at them. Despite him being his best friend's dad, being in the same room as the Hokage was pretty intimidating. Naruto looked slightly put-out that Sasuke hadn't enjoyed cooking with him, even though it had been a disaster.

"It's alright," he hugged him loosely to make him feel better. "It was your first time, after all."

"Yeah..." Sasuke smiled weakly. Arashi studied the two for a moment. That boy seemed familiar. 'Judging by the shirt, he's an Uchiha,' he thought intently. 'Let's see... overemotional? Duck-butt hair? Constantly fawned over by Naru-chan?'

"I got it!" Arashi snapped his fingers suddenly and pointed at the boy. "You're Ping-pong aren't you?" Sasuke stared at him blankly and Naruto shot the older blonde one of his deadliest glares.

"Ping-pong?" he repeated incredulously. Naruto turned bright red and glared at his dad again, making a slicing motion across his neck.

"Naruto talks about you all the time," Arashi said matter-of-factly, priding himself in remembering something about Naruto's friends. Although it shouldn't have been too difficult, seeing as he only had ONE.

"He does?" Sasuke's cheeks tinged slightly pink and Naruto found out that he, too, shared an interest in the flooring.

"Yea-" he paused, finally noticing that he was embarrassing them. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Oh, sorry."

Sasuke glanced out the window again and remembered why he had been so distracted in the first place. He was going to be late for sure! He untied the apron and handed it back to Naruto.

"Gomen, Naruto-kun, but I have to be home soon," he slipped his shoes back on and waved. "Ja, mata!"

"Ja, nee," Naruto let him out. "Don't worry Sasuke-kun, I'll make us both bento for after the exam." Sasuke smiled softly and left. Arashi grinned quietly. Sasuke, eh?

"So you're going to make him a bento, Naru-chan?" he teased. The younger blonde frowned and punch him in the arm.

"What was that for!?" he rubbed his arm, feigning pain.

"Ne, for being a jerk! You'd better behave or I won't make YOU a bento."

"Alright, alright, I'll be good," he snickered, holding up his hands in surrender. Naruto grinned wickedly.

"Heh, you're so whipped."

"Oi, I resent that!"

"But you know it's true." Arashi chose not to reply.

* * *

**_OWARI NEEEEEE!_**


End file.
